Computer systems can use caches to improve data access efficiency. In an example, a computer system can include a cache unit and a main memory unit that can be accessed by a processor. The processor can access the cache unit with a faster speed than accessing the main memory unit. Thus, the computer system can be configured to copy data stored in the main memory unit into the cache unit for the processor to access in order to improve the data access efficiency.